


Love you the right way

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Almost), Alec in makeup!, Anger, Angst, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Magnus in nothing!, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Sexy talk (just a bit), Siblings, bordering on dark, both are stubborn, kind of angry love, nothing too dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: "Don't push me away when things get too hard."“I can’t bear to lose you Alex-““Then what do you want from me!?”“At the moment, nothing.”UPDATE: This is now a multi chapters fic with elements from the show and the sneak peaks. It follows Malec as they stumble through their ways to each other. Maybe the war is the best time for a relationship to grow. And to fight with your boyfriend apparently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ: okay so here Alec have blue eyes and Magnus is taller than him. other things are same as the TV series.  
> Its midnight here and my head's paining but I need to write this!  
> Enjoy! :D

“Alec we need-”

“I’m going!”

Alec’s rage made Izzy stop in her tracks. He looked ready to burst and this just seemed to be a trailer of his pent up frustration.

“Wait where are you going?!” Her heels clicked on the wooden floorboard as she round the corner to the fighting area.

“I don’t know okay! Just... just somewhere away from all this!” his hands were shaking as he put on his royal blue shirt.

Izzy sighed. She knew this was coming after all she only told him it's only a matter of time.

“Fine. But if you gonna go to your boyfriend please put on that leather jackets he likes the most.” She winked and laughed as pink tinted her brother’s cheeks.

“He’s not-”

“Yes yes I know. He’s not your boyfriend, just the person whom you _kissed_ in front of everyone and in whose presence you are reduced to a blabbering mess. Don’t you wanna return the favour?” She asked as her brain listed all the things her adorably shy and sexy bro can put on.

“Huh?”

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t wanna see the high warlock stuttering just because of your looks hmm? Oh come on big bro, you have it in your sexy body to make him drool. And I know the perfect thing Magnus would like you to put on. Orrr, which Magnus would _love_ to remove.”

Her giggle was the answer to Alec’s rosy cheeks. Well, he thought, it isn’t that bad. I like him so he’s worth it.

 

~

 

Okay I take it back. Nothing is worth this!

Izzy had _explicitly_ described all dos and don’ts  and Alec was ready to throw himself on a sword.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, Alec came out of the Institute. He was much paler due to the excess flow of his blood to his face because he just realized, his sister was too frank. A mental note to self, Alec thought, never listen to sisters. They can kill you without leaving a trace.

 

~

 

When the Shadowhunter finally entered Magnus’s flat using the key Magnus has given him (it was too soon but as Magnus has said, “You already unlocked my heart dear. What’s a door to stop you?”), he was sure he can at least take Magnus by surprise, but he was thrice sure he’ll faint with all the blood leaving his heart and going many places.

He proceeded into the barely lit room, his jeans making him feel cramped. Hell why did he listen to izzy? She had put him into a skin-tight “glamorous” black jeans with thin and equally tight deep purple T-shirt. His black jacket and boots were unchanged but his face, God his face! What is Magnus doesn’t like it? I'm sure as hell looking like a walking mannequin trying to act like Adam Lambert. He was wearing kajal and slightly thick and messy eyeliner giving his eyes a smoky look, bringing out his eyes like the ethereal blue moon in the midnight sky. Hmm maybe I’m not looking that bad, I mean, if he likes me in old faded clothes the-

 

Unfortunately all his thoughts were deleted from his brain; probably his brain too was blasted because what he saw from the window was far more enticing than the New York view.

 

There standing by the balcony _shirtless_ was none other than Magnus freaking Bane! His right hand was extended and left in an arc above his head, as if practising some kind of fighting art. And _by the angel those biceps and muscles!_

He probably must have made some noise (Angel, please don’t let that sound be like of dying cat) because Magnus dropped his hands and turned, so gracefully as if he was dancing.

“Um hey.” Both were fixated on others body- one covered in surprising themes while other, well, if you consider as sinfully low lying yoga pants a clothing then yeah, was kinda in a state of undress (with which Alec is _completely_ okay).

 

“Alexander, what a surprise my Angel! Didn’t anyone told you warlocks are bad people, they love to own and ravish special beauties.” The warlock licked his lips as he eyed his innocent Angel. Alec biting his lips does not helped him in any way. It only smudged his light rosy pink lipstick, averting Magnus’ eyes to those delicious lips.

 

“Uh what... what were you doing?” he gingerly sat on the couch, the purple curtains were suddenly his centre of attention.

“Practising some former arts I learned back in Indonesia. It's called Pencak Silat. Wanted to flex my muscles.” As if to prove his point he stretched his arms above his head, taunt and perfectly tanned muscles grabbing Alec’s full attention. His mouth was suddenly dry as he licked his lips and bit down on it.

“want a drink.” Magnus offered with a smirk, fully knowing the effect he was having on Alec.

When Alec nodded, he moved to make them martinis, but the mid day light reflected from his dangling chain and reached Alec’s eyes. It's was a simple chain with, a pendant with M in the middle of a circle. He also caught the sight of a golden bracelet and four rings, two in each hands.

“You look nice.” Seriously!?  Nice! This is what you came up with! Oh lightwood you are so screwed.

“Well thank you my sweet muffin. You yourself look quiet.... _edible_.” He blushed and mentally face palmed. He was here to shock Magnus not vice versa.

“And.. so do you. Who knew something this hot was hidden under all those silk and leather.” Okay, where is Alec lightwood and who is this! Did I just flirted without stuttering?

Magnus was equally amused though he smiled smugly and handed him his drink, their fingers brushing, sending tendrils of electricity in both of their bodies.

“Well darling, isn’t it unfair that you got to see me this way but I don’t? And we are not counting the time I walked on a shirtless and sweaty you.”

“Why?” he thanked the angels his voice did not wavered.

“Cause darling,” Magnus lifted his face with his pointer finger, “I wasn’t allowed to shamelessly ogle you that moment.” A pink tongue gently tasted his bottom lip and all his control vanished in thin air.

 

Their lips met with an urgency, wanting to taste and devour each other. Alec put his drink on.. something and grabbed Magnus spiky hairs pulling him down and licking his lips. He smirked and gave his angel the access. Two tongues met in a heated dance, licking feverishly  into each others mouth.

At last the mundane need of oxygen made them stop as they rested their foreheads on each other.

“You.. you look really good Mags.”

Magnus huffed a laugh and took the shadowhunter’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling until it fell from his hold. Alec growled inhumanly at how sexy it all was.

“Darling you have no idea what you are doing to me. I just wanna kiss every inch of you. Show you how much I love. Worship you the right way.”  Alec outlined Magnus’ abs with feather-light touches.

“Then show me.” His blue eyes cleared all and any doubts from Magnus' mind.

And well by the evening, Alec Lightwood surely knew just how much the High Warlock adored him.


	2. It's Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promise was not all the things Magnus wanted, but it was everything he could have asked for at the moment. It was not everything, but it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as you can see, now its a two-shot bcs people, I need to write story behind that "don't push me away when things get hard" dialogue!

 

“Magnus?”

He moved towards the same balcony where Magnus had been not twelve hours ago. After their (heavy) make out session, Alec had decided to stay the night. Nonetheless, Magnus was more than delighted. They had talked and talked and talked, about Magnus’ adventure, fighting techniques he had learned throughout his life, about Alec’s fear of losing Jace forever, his mother, their relationship and everything in-between. Their chatting had ended when Alec was passed out on Magnus; his long legs sprawled on the sofa, torso resting on his boyfriend’s chest and face hidden in the crook of the chocolaty brown neck.

“Good morning my sweet Angel, slept well?”

Alec blushed slightly and gave a small smile. “Yeah.”

Magnus pulled him close and kissed those full lips, smiling in the kiss.

“Alexander, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, something wrong Mags?”

Magnus smoothed the crease between Alec’s brows. “Nothing too serious honey, just.... I was really happy that you came tomorrow.” Alec smiled. “And the things that happened last night.” And flushed darkly. He could feel the slight sting of many hickeys on his neck.

“But..” his face fell. He does not like buts in sentences. “Darling, you were not picking up my call when I called you two days ago.”

 

Alec had been too stressed the last few days, reassuring everyone and being the strong one but it was all too hard. He did not wanted to drag Magnus in all this mess, that’s why he had deliberately ignored his calls. Of course Magnus had figured everything out.

 

“Magnus I...”

Magnus shushed him with a finger, “I know darling. I know you did not wanted me to be bothered but Alexander,” he put his hand over Alec’s and twined their fingers; “I _want_ to be bothered.”

Alec looked in the eyes which have bewitched him. “Please Alec, I know it's all stressing, but don’t push me away when things get hard.”

“It's.. it's not that Magnus. You already have done so much for us. I do not want you to get more involved and take stress.”

Magnus just looked at him adorably, but Alec could not figure out the feelings in those cat eyes.

“Alec, my sweet boyfriend, I _want_ to take your stress, I _need_ to. It's been, it's been so long since I’ve felt the things you make me feel. I want to be a part of your life Alec. I know it's too soon but I want it.”

“Magnus,” Alec kissed their joint hands, “you _are_ a part of it. You give me strength Mags, encourage me and give me happiness when I'm down. You are my own little sunshine Mags. You are my source of smile and laughter baby.” Magnus looked at him with sad eyes. “And that’s where you are mistaken. I know I make you happy but how can I be a part of your life when I'm only the part of your good times? I need to be there for you during hard times. I need to be a part of your problems.” Magnus said and as a side note added, “Well not as _the_ problem but as it's solution.”

Alec laughed a little at his warlock’s cuteness.

“you don’t need to do that Mags.”

“I want to do that Alexander.” He delicately cupped Alec’s face. “Everyone make me part of their joyfulness and enjoyment but I want to be a part of someone’s sorrow. I want to wipe someone’s, _yours_ , tears. I want to be there if you want to cry. I want to be the one who lifts you up. I want to be able to protect you. I want you happy. I want your smile. I want a home with you. I want a...” _family with you_. He did not say it, but Alec understood it.

“Oh Magnus.” He hugged him, squeezed him, never wanting to let him go.

“I promise Mags. I don’t know if I can give you everything, _be_ everything, but I’ll try Mags, I promise I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you, my sweet Alexander.” There were happy tears in his beautiful eyes. “For making me a part of your life.”

“No Mags. Thank you for, for giving me a part of your life.”

 

The promise was not all the things Magnus wanted, but it was everything he could have asked for at the moment. It was not perfect, but it was enough.

 

And somewhere, the God himself was laughing, ‘cause the two lovers were afraid to say the same thing- _You are my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *later*  
> Did you call me your boyfriend?  
> Alec, would you just randomly kiss anyone in front of your whole family and Clave? 
> 
> ~
> 
> Hey! I don't know if I should stop here or write more. Please advise me- should i continue this? and if I do continue, feel free to give me prompts and requests! Kudos, comments and bookmark if you liked it!  
> Love ya all!  
> Alisha <3


	3. These flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ voice was devoid of its usual charm and gentleness. But what made Alec worry was that he neither sounded worried nor angry. It was just, empty. 
> 
> The chaos have taken the best of Alec as he struggles to fight his inner demons. But will Magnus take the reigns and help him or will both of them will succumb to their powerlessness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this with the intention of making it angst and fluff but half way through I remember my friend telling me how in the show Magnus seems vulnerable and not his usual- powerful and fierce. So, well, now this is this and I hope you enjoy it. :D

“I don’t want you to put yourself in danger.”

“We are at war Magnus! Jace is with Valentine! I cannot hide away. I....”

“I can’t bear to lose you Alex-“

“Then what do you want from me!?”

“At the moment, nothing.”

This had been two days ago. But the memory of this conversation, more like argument, was still as fresh in his mind as the face of his angelic boyfriend, itched with worry and hurt. He wasn’t sure what bothered him the most, his concern and care for Alec or the fact that amidst the chaos and everyone counting on him, ordering and expecting from him, this beautiful man who he had known for only a month wanted absolutely _nothing_ from him. Oh how he wish to go back in time, in the arms of his boyfriend when he had stayed the night at Magnus’ loft, happy and content. It had been a week since but all that seemed like ages ago.

“Pay attention Alexander!”

He flinched but not because of the harsh tone. “It is Alec.”

“Fine. _Alec,_ concentrate on the meeting! Don’t bring your love life on your mind during this!”

What is her problem!? “My love life as you said is where it is supposed to be. No need to remind me.”

The coldness in his voice was enough to make Izzy look up, shocked and worried. Rest of the meeting was a blur. Maryse was shocked, to say the least, never expecting her son to give such a reply. It made Alec smirk just a bit.

 

“Everything okay with you?”

“Oh of course! I was going to get a Cappuccino and probably play the piano.”

“No need to be sarcastic on me, bro.” She rolled her eyes, an attempt to hide her growing fear.

“I'm not your cinnamon roll, Izzy.”

“But you are mine.”

Magnus was standing by the training room. Tight fitting black full sleeve shirt was accentuating his biceps. The cut sleeved deep blue jacket covered his torso while his long legs were draped in black washed jeans.

“You are my sweet little-“

“Not now Magnus.”

He regretted the moment those words left his mouth. _Damn it!_ He turned to leave, not able to stand his wounded and doubtful face anymore.

“Alexander.” Magnus gripped his wrist, concern, hurt and desperation colouring his voice. Alec’s heart twisted painfully and he started to feel dizzy. “Don’t go.”

Magnus should not have said that.

“No Magnus, you can’t stop me! Why.... stop ordering me okay! Leave me alone. Both of you.” He glanced at his boyfriend and sister, fist clenched to stop his body from shaking.

~

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Alec was literally chanting this like a mantra the whole time as he rounded the corner. _You’re just a weapon, meant only to hurt and bring destruction. You just destroyed your relationship with the one person who loved you the most. Damn you, Lightwood! How did you become this coward? You don’t hurt others, this is not your way of punishing yourself, it's not you it was-_

He slammed the door and collapsed on the cold marble. _It was Jace._ As much as he hated using _was_ and _Jace_ in one line he cannot deny the fear that threatened to overshadow all his rational thoughts. He felt like he was drowning, he cannot shout nor can he weep. He felt so, so _trapped_. Trapped in his thoughts, fears, insecurities, rage, but the worst was that he felt helpless.

_Breathe Alec, breathe._ He took deep breaths but this only seemed to anger the flames. He meant to stand up but fell back again. Everything was spinning, it was too hot, he cannot bear it, he-

 

“Hey, can you hear me?”

Alec groaned as he moved his head, he felt like it was under a wall.

“Here, drink this.”

Something cold and metallic touched his lips and some sort of fruity and salty smell filled his nose. His first instinct was to refuse the foreign object but the sparkly violet nails assured his safety. The liquid burned his throat but in a soothing way, like the warmth of a fire place. The slight discomfort helped to clear his brain and come back to his senses.

First thing he realized was that he was in a bed. Second was that it wasn’t his bed. The scarlet and white curtains and the silk sheets proved his theory.

“How did I get here?”

His voice was raspy but now he could breathe properly.

“Your insufficient diet and the seemingly burning of your parabatai rune gave you a minor panic attack.” Magnus’ voice was devoid of its usual charm and gentleness. But what made Alec worry was that he neither sounded worried nor angry. It was just, empty.

“You did not answer my question.” _What the hell Alec!?_

“Of course.” He sounded amused but in a mocking way. “Institute was too busy in following the orders that they did not have time to treat you properly. Izzy asked me bring you here.”

“So you did it because Izzy asked you?”

“Yes.” That should not have hurt Alec how much it did. After all, he deserved this.

“I- I should get going then.”

“No.”

Confused, Alec looked at him, actually looked at him. Magnus had now changed into a black tight leather jacket and jeans. He had never seen him in full leather and definitely not in completely black clothes. It did funny things to him which he chose to ignore.

“It was not a question but my decision. I have to return.”

“And it was not an answer but my command. You cannot return.”

Alec was seriously pissed and went to spit something hurtful when their eyes met- ocean blue to royal gold-green. A shiver went down his spine as he _felt_ the power in them. Those cat-eyes were fierce and he was suddenly scared, not regarding his safety, but because they seemed to consume him and he was ready to give up everything for them. _Get a grip, Lightwood._

“And who are you to order me?” Alec sat to his full height. He did not dare stand up lest he should fall and make a fool of himself.

“The owner of the house in which you currently are.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and... Dominance. Still, Alec did not fail to hear love and concern in them.

“What are you playing at, Magnus?” he was seriously getting frustrated and felt exhausted. He did not wanted to argue with one person he loved the most. “If you want to shout, then shout at me. Be angry and hell, you can even hit me if you want but not these mind games. I’ve already have enough of them.”

For a split second Alec saw his façade break but it was back before Alec can figure out the emotions in those eyes. _Magnus, why are you doing all this?_

“I do not wish to hit you and break the rules of the Clave. Also, I'm not playing any mind games. You are not properly healed and it’ll be very unprofessional of me to let you go now. I know you don’t care about your health but as I have taken you responsibility I cannot jus-”

“Cut the crap Magnus! Just tell me _clearly_ why you are doing this!?” His head felt it might break but he wasn’t going to back off. If Magnus can be stubborn then so can he.

Magnus took a deep breath and snapped his fingers. A steaming cup of what smelled like coffee appeared on the nightstand. “Have some coffee and clear your head. We will talk later.”

Alec scoffed and gripped his wrist. “No we wi-”

As if by magic, Alec was pinned to the bed, head resting on a soft pillow with Magnus hovering above him. His eyes carried so many emotions that Alec cannot even begin to name them. They also seemed to bore into him; touching his soul and making him feel things he cannot describe.

“I said. We. Will. Talk. Later.” There was finality in his voice. His dominance and showcase of power made Alec vulnerable as he nodded his head.

With unnatural speed Magnus was out of his room and Alec was left alone, thinking what just happened. He moved to nightstand to realize two surprising things- the coffee and the book placed were both his favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this but I need your views of how should I sail this- dark with hurt/comfort or angsty with feels and struggles.   
> Kudos, comment and bookmark and keep slaying!  
> Love ya all!  
> Alisha <3


	4. Tumbling after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he had to be strong, for his Alec he has to put aside all his problems and just focus.

Magnus collapsed on the sofa as soon as he left Alec. _Stay focused, Bane! Remember why are you doing all this!_ And he cannot help but be reminded of the earlier situation, of his Alexander when he went to meet him.

* _earlier*_

“Give him some time. I know he gets rude and mean but he does not mean an-”

“I understand Isabelle.” Magnus gave a sad smile, cutting her off. “I’m not angry with him so don’t worry. I think I should talk to him.” He moved to do just what he said but a warm hand stopped him. “My brother has a habit of bottling things up, which I guess you are aware of. His anger and frustration makes appearance in front of people with whom he’s completely comfortable. I know he’s a hard work, but please don’t ever give up him. Please, Magnus, only you can help him get all of his emotions out.” Her eyes were moist as she pleaded. Isabelle Lightwood who would rather get tortured than giving up was pleading to a warlock for her brother. Magnus was astonished to see her so vulnerable, _But_ yeah, he thought, _I too get this vulnerable for Alec._ “Also, Magnus, while trying to bring out his feelings don’t keep your emotions suppressed. Maintain a balance. You need to fight this together.” Magnus just stood there as Izzy gave one mysterious smile and left.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus was now in front of his room. He was still trying to contemplate Izzy’s words. _Why do I feel she wanted to say something else?_ “Alec?” His eyebrows drew together as knocked again. “I’m coming in Angel.”

What greeted him was his worst nightmare. Alec was on the floor, shivering violently and his breathing was way too shallow for Magnus’ liking.

“Alexander!” He threw himself on the floor and gently cradled his boyfriend’s head. “Alec, Alec please open your eyes!” he shook his head but nothing happened. He had started pouring his magic into his Alec when a frantic Isabelle appeared on the threshold. “Oh Angels, Alec!”

“We need to take him to infirma-”

“No Magnus, we cannot take him there. His parabatai rune seems to be burning and there are Clave officials everywhere. They would not even blink an eye to try to torture out some information from Alec. Take him with you and keep him there.”

“Izzy, but what when they will question his sudden disappearance?”

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll say anything just; just take him away, from all of this.” She looked directly in his eyes and Magnus was reminded of a fire deity, fierce and dangerous but also warm and bright. He heard everything she wasn’t telling him.

* _present*_

He knew he had to be strong, for his Alec he has to put aside all his problems and just focus. _I would not let you suffer alone, Alexander. You will always have me by your side. I just pray that if I have ever done even one good thing, you would not hate me after all this._

~

Alec was confused, and angry, and probably guilty and maybe irritated too. Honestly, Alec had no idea what in the name of hell was he feeling. Magnus’ mixed treatments were giving him a headache. First he ignores to acknowledge Alec as his boyfriend, hell he behaved like a stranger and then he provided Alec with his favourite coffee and book (and how does he even know about that?) and then a dinner! He currently sat with a plate in his hands filled with some noodles and lots of salad and a bowl on his nightstand filled with chocolate ice cream.

At first, he refused his dinner like a spoilt brat but hunger won over his stubbornness and thus now he sat with a mouthful of noodles when Magnus entered, again. To say he was embarrassed must be an understatement. He somehow gulped down the content in his mouth and was about to discard the plate (because he is _not_ going to eat in front of him) when Magnus said, more like commented in an amused way, “Oh you don’t have to do that because of me. Eat your dinner, you look quiet hungry.” _That bastard goddamn high warlock!_

“I’m full.” He swiped his mouth with his hands when Magnus stood directly in front of him and forced him the plate. “Finish it off. I cannot and _will not_ compromise with your negligence towards food and complete disregard of your health.” His face was set tight but when did Alec backed off that easily?

“I don’t care what you like or not, I’m not hungry.” Alec went to smirk but felt scared when he saw the half-demon’s Cheshire grin.

“It's so awful then. Now I have to get you half unconscious and force feed you. You really want me to go through all that strain?” Magnus’ eyes were practically laughing at him and that’s when Alec snapped.

“You cannot make me unconscious; you’ll be punishable by the rules!”

“Oh but I have consent from your beloved sister, saying I can do anything to you, with you.” It was at those last words when Alec realized how close they actually were, their lips barely an inch apart.

Magnus giggled internally, Alec with his frustration and anger with an adorable blush looked too cute. On the outside, he smirked devilishly and moved forward, reaching forward with his left hand.

Alec’s breath hitched now that they were only a breath away. “Also,” Magnus whispered on his lips, “it’s mine.” Before Alec could understand anything Magnus backed away.

“It was accidently sent to you. I know you are not in any “sweet” mood right now.” Magnus mocked, holding the ice-cream bowl. Alec scuffed second time that day and annoyed, got inside the bed.

“Finish off your dinner, no need to throw tantrums.”

“I’m not throwing tantrums.” Alec growled through clenched teeth.

“Oh you actually are. You are behaving like a spoilt baby, who-”

“You have no idea what I am going through; you have no right to judge me.” Seeing his unshed tears, Magnus wanted nothing but to run and hug him tightly, never letting him go, but this was not what Alec needed.

“Oh and I’m a mind-reader who’ll understand everything without you saying it. Huh, you do realize you need to speak to let someone know about your feelings?”

“You will not understand them.” Alec stated with a bitter half-smile. Out of all the emotions, doubt and fright were the ones which Magnus failed to understand in his voice.

He picked up his plate and started twirling his fork. “I’ll finish it, now just go.” There was a pang of hurt in Magnus’ chest on hearing those words but he silently left, Alec still staring at his plate. It was when the door closed that Alec finally looked up and let those tears fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So FYI readers, I'm converting this story into a multi-chapter fic. It will have various elements from the show but I have not yet decided its basic plot so it will be a complete surprise. Feel free to comment and give your ideas! Kudos and bookmarks if you liked it! ;D  
> Love ya all!  
> Alisha <3


	5. Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what Alec said or how he behaved, he was very much sorry for his behaviour towards Magnus, and the fact that Magnus had not called him by his name, not even once since he had woken up, was slowly chewing him from inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short but I wanted to finish this off fast. Enjoy :D

Dusk broke out while Alec took residence under the silky sheets. He and Magnus hadn’t talked after their brief fight and he was kind of glad for it. Don’t take him wrong but he was currently under house arrest by his very own boyfriend who was treating him like shit (not that he did not deserved it, but why the silent treatment?!) and the pain from his parabatai rune wasn’t helping him any bit. Just thinking about Jace gives him a headache. Maybe he should just lay down for a while...

 

“I’m doing it for his own good!” he shouted at Chairman Meow who was giving him an accusing look for breaking the utensils in his rage. “And that _fucking_ Angel has to be angry at me, not _himself_!” he fumed, kicking a shard of glass. “These boys.”

After having a not-so-friendly chat with his cat (because why not talk with your cat, they give best advices!) Magnus somewhat dramatically declared _fine I’ll go and talk to him_ and went into their bedroom. His annoyance though melted away as soon as he saw the brunette sleeping peaceful under the mid-night blue sheets. His heart swelled at how domestic and _normal_ it made him feel. But with worst things happening in their world, how could his happiness last?

The peaceful atmosphere was short-lived because soon Alec started grunting and whimpering in pain as he clutched his hips. His hands sparked as he prepared himself to relieve Alec of his pain when the whisperings started.

“Ja-ce”

Now Magnus have felt immense pain and have seen horrible things but this, _this_ felt like no other agony. He wanted to sob and scream at once. _He’s thinking about him! He’s calling for him! HIM, not ME, HIM!_

Magnus realized that it was only fair for Alec to call for Jace because the pain was due to their rune but _still_ , why only him! Swallowing down the tears that threatened to spill, the warlock walked over to the bed and laid his hand on his lover’s forehead. Soon, his face was calm again and he sighed happily. Magnus moved his fingers through the messy and smiled softly but one last whisper of _Jace_ wiped that. The pain and hurt was suffocating and he clenched his teeth and walked away briskly, closing the door with a _thump_.

 

Alec woke up suddenly and looked around for any danger. He sighed though when he realized 1)he was alone 2)he was with a very powerful warlock. _A very powerful warlock who is currently very angry at me_ he thought with guilt. No matter what Alec said or how he behaved, he was very much sorry for his behaviour towards Magnus, and the fact that Magnus had not called him by his name, not even _once_ since he had woken up, was slowly chewing him from inside.

 

“I swear I’m going to kill that Wayland boy next time I see him!” Magnus was seriously pissed off at the parabatais and was contemplating burning the neighbouring building down when he had gulped down a cocktail and called Izzy instead. “He’s not here still he is ruining my relationship, damn him Izzy!” His curse was loud enough to drown the soft creak of the door. “That boy is good for nothing Izzy, for _nothing_. How can you even put up with him? Spider webs can be found in his empty head! He is a literally burden in my life, why can't he just disappear! I have done bad deeds, I know, but what in the name of thousands of hells have I done to have him in my life. The arrogant and self-centred prick.” Magnus had downed three glasses of vodka by the time his ranting ended. Honestly though, he felt better if not completely okay. Now how to stop that Golden boy from interfering?

 

His hand was covering his mouth as he practically ran towards the room. _Had Magnus always felt like this for him? Am I, am I actually a burden for him? No no, no it can’t be! Just a week ago he said he wanted a family with me then why..?_

_Maybe he just realized what a nuisance you actually are._ His insecure side provided. _Do you really think he would put up with your shitty mood? He would dump you the moment you’ll be boring for him. He’s the High Warlock, don’t tell me you thought he’ll listen to your commands? You’ve treated him like a pet and you deserve this. You can be nothing-_

“STOP IT!” he yelled, not caring that Magnus might hear. His head was between his legs, arms covering his head but they cannot stop his inner demons from mocking at him.

Before he knew what was happening, Alec was on his feet and jumping outside the bedroom window.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking the story so far?? Tell me! Alos, Kudos, comment and bookmark!  
> Oh and the next chapter will be really short, like actually really short, bcs I loving Cliffhangers *evil grin*  
> Love ya all!  
> Alisha <3


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was running, he could feel it. The cold dry air of Brooklyn felt like little needles on his face but he cannot seem to get his mind straight, it was still fogged with darkness of his insecurities and sorrow. It was as if his body was aching, protesting as he ran, the atmosphere was chilled but he felt like burning. It was when he slowed that he realized, he was clutching the parabatai rune, could see it glow even through the thin cotton T-shirt.

“Izzy, it’s not fair!”

 

_“Stop whining, Mags. You very well know that your dear Alexander feels nothing for Jace, not anymore. Jace is Alec’s parabatai, it’s only natural that Alec will call for him.”_

 

“But Iz-“

 

_“No ifs no buts. Go to your boyfriend and try to get into that thick head of his. Goodnight sweetheart.”_

 

“Finneee. As you say my Queen.” There was a giggle from the other side and Magnus gave a small smile. “Goodnight my second favour-”

 

_“STOP IT!”_

 

Magnus whipped around so fast he winced as his head ached a bit. “Bye Izz.”

He was damn sure that that was Alec but what was he doin-

 

“Wha- Alec!”

 

But it was too late, black form of the Shadowhunter had already disappeared from the window. 

~

 

He was running, he could feel it. The cold dry air of Brooklyn felt like little needles on his face but he cannot seem to get his mind straight, it was still fogged with darkness of his insecurities and sorrow. It was as if his body was aching, protesting as he ran, the atmosphere was chilled but he felt like burning. It was when he slowed that he realized, he was clutching the parabatai rune, could see it glow even through the thin cotton T-shirt.

 

“Damn it! Why does-“

 

“Alec.”

 

It was feeble but Alec could hear someone whispering his name. He was shocked to find that he was at the bank of the river, few docks around him.

 

“Alec.”

 

He looked at his left, someone was surely calling him. He moved, swiftly but silently, towards the whisperings.

 

There, under the shadow of a tree, was a slumped form. _Can it be... him?_ Alec thought as he quickly but cautiously moved towards it.

 

“Who is- Jace!” He could never forget those golden locks and eyes. “It's actually you! Angel, are you hurt?! Come on we need to leave this place.”

 

His eyes were still closed as Alec helped him up. He would have gone unbalanced by his weight had it not been for his Agility rune.

 

“Jace! Please open your eyes.” Pair of blue eyes was desperately searching for a sign of hope when the eyes of his parabatai started opening.

~

 

He quickly rounded the corner to find the vast ocean in front of him. _Where are you Alexander?_

Magnus was able to quickly track the Shadowhunter with his bow and quiver but he was still shocked how Alec was able to run so fast, even with his Speed rune. He was both proud and pissed at his Angel.

 

“What the fuck happened?! Why do you need to run away to _here?!_ ”

 

After searching for a few minutes Magnus was about to _fuck it_ and do his tracking spell again when he stopped dead in his tracks.

~

 

“Jace, yeah yeah it's me! Come on Jace, wake up!”

 

Alec was cradling Jace’s face, uncaring of their proximity. _As if this closeness matters now._ The rational part of his brain provided.

He was joyous to say the least when the whispered “Alec” reached his ear with a pair of cloudy eyes looking at him.

 

“Oh thank Raziel, you are safe Jace! We need to treat you mmmff!”

 

Alec was frozen in his place when chapped lips forcefully engulfed on his full ones. He stood like a statue for 10 seconds before realization hit him. Though before he could slap Jace away, his wide eyes saw a spectator standing across from him in leather jeans and jacket. Dread, fear and guilty invaded his senses when Jace again slumped in his arms. He looked down and supported a now fainted Jace lest he should fall and saw a portal open beside him. When he looked back at the spot, Magnus was gone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmark please! Do tell me how do you feel about this so far! :D  
> Love ya all!  
> Alisha <3

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear from you! Comment, kudos and bookmark if you liked it! and maybe gimme some more prompts!  
> Love ya all!  
> Alisha <3


End file.
